


Common

by beastieboys



Series: What Regular People Do [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, idek anymore, they smoke the weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two questions and Two Whales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [the-lovely-miss-malfoy](the-lovely-miss-malfoy.tumblr.com) for becoming the beta reader of my fic, and thanks to all of you guys for being the alpha readers!!

Nathan pulls the condom off and ties it, giving it to Warren, who sighs but gives him a peck on the lips anyways. Nathan reaches over the edge of Warren's couch to pick up his jacket. He pulls a bag of weed and paper and lighter and starts making his own spliff as Warren stands from his lap and makes a beeline for the trash can. The bin loses its balance from the gravity of the condom and tips a few times but sits still without falling. Nathan lets out a sigh of relief; he knows Warren would make him clean it up if it fell over _("it's_ your _fucking cum!")._

"I better not have to clean this couch." Warren mutters, walking over to his desk to grab some tissues from the box beside his monitor.

Nathan admires his handiwork before placing the joint in his mouth and lighting it up. Warren wipes himself down with the tissues. He looks up at Nathan, who's blowing out smoke.

"Get up so I can clean the couch, you fucking stoner." says Warren, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

Nathan raises his hands in surrender and stands with the joint still in his mouth, migrating to Warren's desk chair. His eyes follow Warren as he picks up various items of clothing from the floor and puts them on one by one. It's a slow process to watch, even while high. Once Warren is fully dressed, he walks toward Nathan and plops down in his lap, taking the spliff from his mouth and inhaling deeply.

"Pass me that hair tie, near the pens." Warren says, each word releasing smoke from his lips. Nathan raises an eyebrow but leans the chair back so he can just barely grasp the tie in his fingers. He tilts the chair back forward and hands the tie to Warren, who gathers all of his hair, including his bangs, in his grip and ties it into a bun on the top of his head.

"What are you, a fucking cheerleader?" Nathan scoffs, taking another drag of pot. Warren takes the spiff from the other boy's fingers and inhales.

"I'll have you know that the man bun will be a thing one of these days." Warren pouts. He passes the spliff back and rests his head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan can feel the geek's breathing even out.

Just as Nathan's about to push him off because _fuck no he's not a pillow,_ Warren mumbles, "How come I know more about your body than your mind?"

Nathan almost chokes from a sudden bit of cruel laughter.

"Because I want it that way." he replies, wiping some spit from his chin. _Gross._

Warren's expression sinks so slightly Nathan barely catches it. But he does, and now his chest hurts from _what the fuck, guilt?_ and he takes Warren's jaw and pulls his head back up so he can look at him. _Wow that's a little gay. They're not like, no, okay._ Nathan pulls his hand away once he remembers that a fuckbuddy does not tenderly hold someone like that.

"I'll tell you whatever you want. But you've got to answer my question first." Nathan says like the sly little bastard he is. Sadly, he doesn't really have that much dirt on Warren, except for Max, _and those strange exchanges with Evan by the vending machine...._

He'll save that for later.

"Okay." Warren says.

"Tell me about you and Max." Nathan says, smoking the last bit of the spliff.

"There's nothing to say." Warren replies, looking over Nathan's left shoulder, presumably out the window.

"Don't be a fucking soap opera star." Nathan complains, making Warren look back at him. The other boy sighs.

"I like her, but she keeps ditching me to hang out with that Chloe chick."

"Hate her." Nathan mumbles.

"What?" Warren asks.

"I just said I hate Chloe." Nathan says louder, making Warren pull back in an attempt to get away from the air blowing from Nathan's mouth.

"Hate's a strong word." Warren replies quietly.

"What the fuck ever. Now ask me your stupid question." the rich boy huffs, leaning back in the chair.

"Why don't you ever take your shirt off?" Warren asks, his fingers trailing the hem of Nathan's shirt. _That's it? Out of everything Warren could ask, he chooses the shirt?_

"I don't fucking like my stomach, okay? Now get your hands off me." Nathan swats away Warrens fingers.

Nathan moves to stand, unintentionally pushing Warren off of him until the other boy quickly balances himself. Nathan walks over to his collar shirt and jacket by the couch, putting them on one by one. He takes the marijuana and lighter and walks back to Warren's desk, opening the first drawer, with the condoms, and dumping the items.

"You're fucking welcome." Nathan says before Warren understands what a gift he was just given, and adds, "I'm going to Two Whales. You in or out?"

Warren stands there _like an idiot_ for a good fifteen seconds.

"I guess I'm in." Warren replies. "I mean, I can't say no after you put all that in my drawer."

"Fuckin' fantastic." Nathan says and walks out of the door, not caring if anyone sees him.

The ride to Two Whales is silent, not in a bad way, Nathan doesn't think. The radio crackles as it plays grunge hits (his dad hates the crackle and insists he get a new radio, but Nathan likes the sound it gives off, even if it makes him itch sometimes) and Warren's gaze goes steadily back and forth from the window to Nathan. The trip doesn't take all that long because Nathan's got this town memorized probably better than anyone else. The red truck pulls into the Two Whales diner parking lot and pulls to a halt in the very back.

"Are you gonna keep your hair like that?" Nathan asks, his hand on the door handle. He'd never actually admit it, but it's kind of growing on him.

"Fuck yeah, man. My forehead hasn't seen the world since the haircut of '08." Warren laughs, opening the passenger door and sliding out. Nathan follows suit.

The Two Whales Diner is almost empty, save for a man in the corner of the counter tapping the table while watching the cook in the back. Nathan makes a beeline for his usual spot, second table from the end on the right. He etched his name in the wood of the table a few years ago but since then someone's added "is an ass". Man, the first time he saw that, well, his dad owed about two hundred dollars worth of dishware to the diner. Good times.

Nathan seats himself facing the door. This is a public free for all and anyone could see him here with Warren. Though, is it really about his image anymore? It has to be. It's not like he _actually_ cares for Warren's safety or anything.

Warren sits across from him and starts babbling about this and that, and about the one time he came here with Max and he laughed so hard a french fry came out of his nose. Nathan does his best to look like he's paying attention, but it doesn't seem to work, since Warren glances back to his face and stops talking. Warren clears his throat.

"So what do you usually get here?" Warren asks.

"Coffee." Nathan replies.

"But you said --"

"Decaf." Nathan interrupts before the other boy can even finish his sentence.

"And what else?"

"That's it." Nathan responds, looking at his nail beds. _He's got to stop biting._

"That's it?"

"That's it." Nathan states. He looks over to the counter where Joyce is pouring the table-tapper more coffee. He waves her down.

Joyce rolls her eyes but walks over towards Nathan's table. When she sees Warren, her eyebrows knit together.

"Do I know you, kid?" Joyce asks, biting down on the pen in her hand.

"Oh, me? I'm Warren, a friend of Max's." Warren says.

"Yeah, she's mentioned you a few times." the woman's expression softens. "So what can I get for you boys?"

"I'll take a cheeseburger with lettuce, and a glass of water." Warren beams.

"You know what I want." Nathan states. Warren kicks him under the table. "Decaf coffee, one cream."

Joyce raises her eyebrows at Nathan's sudden change of tone and looks at Warren, who's still smiling stupidly. She winks at him.

"One more thing, Joyce." Nathan calls as she turns to leave, making her face him again. "If Chloe or Max ask, we were never here, okay?" he says slowly, pulling out a fifty dollar bill. She takes it. Nathan bets she doesn't want to, but he also bets that's more tip than she'll make today otherwise. It's a cruel world. _Thank God he's at the top._

Joyce walks away and Nathan looks back to Warren. This feels like a date. _Ew._ Warren scratches something else into the table, and Nathan almost stops him, but what's the point? He couldn't say anything worse than _Nathan Prescott is an ass._ Well, he could. He could do a lot worse.

The food arrives and Warren just about stuffs his face full of burger, making Nathan almost throw up when he lowers the burger and shows off his ketchup-plastered face.

"Attractive." Nathan deadpans. Warren just grins in return, showing off bits of lettuce in his teeth.

Two people walk up the ramp to enter the diner, catching Nathan's eye. He leans his head on the window to get a good look.

Holy shit. It's Max and Chloe!

"Warren, go to the bathroom and clean your teeth." Nathan commands.

"What?"

"Max and that bitch are coming in. Go!" Nathan growls. Warren just can't seem to get it in his head fast enough, but he gets up just in time to head to the bathroom as Chloe and Max walk in the diner and survey the area. Chloe saunters right up to Nathan.

"Hey, bitch, this is my table." she says, not even giving a _hello, Nathan, how are you on this fine day?_ to warm up the conversation. It's revolting.

"This is my town, so fuck off, Price." Nathan responds, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Back off, Chloe," Nathan hears Max whisper and his eyes lower to where her fingers tug at Chloe's hand, "We're not here for him."

Chloe groans and flips Nathan off. Max leads her to the table on the complete opposite side of the diner. Nathan smirks in triumph and chugs the rest of his coffee. The _clunk_ it makes when he sets it back on the table is satisfying.

Nathan stands from his table and walks to the bathroom to find Warren flossing.

"Did you seriously bring floss with you?" Nathan questions, making Warren jump. His eyes connect to Nathan's through the mirror.

"I know what I like to eat here, and I know what gets in my teeth. 'Nuff said." Warren replies, his eyes focusing back in on his own teeth.

"Ah they gah?" Warren asks, his mouth full of his hand reaching to his molars.

"No, they're at Frank's usual table. They're 'not here for me'." Nathan says, making quotations with his fingers. He walks up to Warren and grabs his ass. Warren's eyes widen and look at him through the mirror.

"Is that a no?" Nathan asks.

"In the bathroom?" Warren questions.

"It's a pretty common thing." Nathan retorts.

Warren places his floss back in his pocket and turns to Nathan, grabbing his head in his hands and connecting their lips in a rough, fast kiss. Nathan moans almost immediately and opens his mouth to welcome Warren's tongue. They've never done it twice in one day before.

"Let me suck you off." Nathan mumbles when their lips part. Warren nods and Nathan pulls him into a stall.

Nathan drops to his knees and unbuttons Warren's pants and pulls them down to his ankles. He does the same with the boy's underwear. Warren's cock is already half hard. Nathan licks a stripe up the underside and stills his tongue on the head of Warren's dick, teasing. Warren whines but he knows better than to push Nathan's head onto his cock, which Nathan taught him.

Once Warren's cock is as hard as it can get, Nathan sinks his head down and takes Warren in full on the first go. He doesn't feel like taking his time; the tile floor is beginning to hurt his knees. Nathan pulls his head off the other boy's cock before going down and back up again in a steady motion. Warren grips the handicap rail on the side of the stall, biting his lip.

Nathan pulls off. "Fuck my face." he demands.

Warren takes a steady hold of Nathan's head and shoves his dick into his face, barely giving Nathan time to adjust before he's repeating the motion, over and over. The door to the bathroom creaks open and Warren freezes. Nathan looks at him, trying to tell him _keep going._ The boy gets the drift after a few seconds and starts fucking Nathan's face again, slower and with more precision, as to make less noise. The man's pee two stalls down drowns out the rest of the noise. The toilet flushes, and apparently that's all Warren can take, because he comes down Nathan's throat without warning. _Shit._

Nathan takes the dick out of his mouth and stands. He wipes the excess from his lips on his hand and then onto some toilet paper. Warren tucks himself back into his pants, his eyes half-lidded from orgasm. The man leaves the restroom without washing his hands. _Disgusting._

"You want me to do you?" Warren asks.

"Just a hand-job." Nathan says, leaning against the stall.

Warren does all the work, from pulling his dick out of his pants to cleaning him up after orgasm. It's nice being in charge. Nathan pulls Warren in for a kiss and grabs his ass again.

"Nice first date, huh?" Warren asks when they pull away.

_"What?"_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm losing it in the terms of this series, so please either reassure me that I'm doing okay or tell me that I'm fricking it up in the comments!!


End file.
